Love Conquers All
by Chewy518
Summary: Voldermort is no more. But hermione still lives in fear. Can Draco help her? sux at summeries please rr
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: this is going to be my only one cause I'm lazy as hell..i didn't own nothing.

a/n: this is my first attempt at a harry potter story.. my friend are helping me write it.. as we're typing it now.. we still don't know how to spell that great so yeah.

Chapter One: Fear

Fear. Thats the only emotion she felt at that very moment. Her Father was home. Coming up the stairs. The sound of his footsteps made her fear what was about to come. Its like sitting there waiting for death. You would think that all was safe being that Voldermort was killed last year. But no. Hermione knew her father was still alive.She shook in anticipation for the beating that was about to commerce. The door oped slowly. she held her breath.

_' Hes here.'_

"Hello Hermione.. Do you know what time it is?"

She shuddered at the sound of his voice that held so much malice. She nodded her head quivering all over. He took a slow agonizing steps towards her. He was the car and she was the deer trapped in its head lights. Standing stock still waiting for her father's fist to connect with her jaw. Hopefully knock her out so she wouldn't be conscious during the abuse. He was inches away now laughing a laugh that could strike fear in anybody's heart. It happen in slow motion. He hit her and she hit the ground with a sickeningly thud. Then all that was heard was the sound of his foot connecting with her body.

(a/n) i know its kinda short but work with us.. we have like eleven chapters written.. and we're working on chapter 12.. chapter 2 might be out already..so review so I'll have alittle bit of pride. but i will add chapters anyways just to spite myself. no flames please..


	2. Owl Post

(a/n) heres the second installment.. couldn't type yesterday.. kinda was lazy.. Heh heh.. but I'm typing it today.

Chapter Two: Owl Post

Hermione was awoke by the sound of tapping at her window. She made a move to get up from the floor where she lay. But regretted it when pain burned up her spinal cord. With an agonized groan she managed to get up. '_That bastard! I'm not taking this anymore.. I have a wand. I could hex him to oblivion.' _She quickly rid her mind of such thoughts. She knew she couldn't do that to her father no matter what he did to her. _'Hes still a bastard though'_ She giggled as she limped her way to the window where the brown owl fluttered just outside.

Smiling she opened the window and let the owl inside. She untied the piece of pachment from its clawed feet. She petted the owl affectionately letting it perch on her shoulder. She walked over to the loose floor board by her bed. She had hidden some owl treats and magical stuff there.

Giving the owl a few of the treats and some water from here glass. She walked over to the window and watch the owl fly off into the crisp morning air. She let out a longing sigh. All she could really think about was how the was going somewhere safe. Away from her father. Thats where she wanted to be. But she didn't get a chance to leave till Sept. 1st. She could apparate yes. But she had no where to go. Harry and Ron were out of the question because they ask too many questions. The Order Headquarters was out of the question to. Because it wasn't really a house anymore with open room the aurors lived there now. Helping stop stray Death Eaters.

She sighed as she remembered the day this all start. The end of fifth year. When she was happy that Harry wouldn't have that bad of a summer. But she doesn't remember the happy feeling. Just the pain about the event of what happened that day. Her mother was on her way to pick her up at King Cross station. But she was blind sided by a drunk driver. She remembered how she waited there fro her mother for hours after everyone had left the station. A police car pulled up in front of her. An officer got out of the call telling her mother was killed. That her last words were 'My daughter, Hermione..at King Cross Station.. Tell her I'm sorry. Tell her that I love her.' A silent lone tear ran down Hermione's face. She could picture the distraught look on her face as she looked at her reflection in the police car window as they were taking her home. She remembered how she thought ' It cant get worse then this. ' Oh how she was wrong.

She smiled to herself. _' To think me Hermione Ann Granger could be wrong. For the first time in my life. ' _Her father started to blame her for her mother's death. Saying 'if she never went to get her sorry freakish ass she wouldn't have died' She knew it wasn't her fault. She even argued back for the longest time. Thats when he started beating her. She soon learned that her father never loved her. That her mother snuck the pregnancy up on him. The only reason why he let her stay was because of her mother.

She let out another sigh. Thinking about the hateful things he says to her during the dreadful beatings. Things like 'Whore' 'You'll never marry' 'Your ugly' and many more. She never took the words seriously. She knew she was far from ugly. She had grown up from the scrawny little bushy head girl with the buck teeth. To a curvy young lady with a head full with ringlet brown curls. She was confident and she let no one tell her other wise. Well no one except her Father that is.

She looked down at the letter in her hand she had completely forgotten about. Unrolling the pachment she read.

Dear Miss Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you are this years Head Girl. We request that you come early this year to learn about the new and exciting things to happen at Hogwarts this term. The books you are required to have are already bought for you. You will get your head duties also. Please beat platform 9 3/4 by 1:PM August 18th. See you soon.

Minerva McGonagall

Duty Head Mistress

Made a cry of joy and looked at the calendar. _' Thats tomorrow'_ She ran over to the loose floor board and grabbed her wand. " ACCIO TRUNK!" She heard her trunk coming from where ever her father had hi it. It came through her open bedroom door landing in front of her. She started packing her hurriedly. She had it all planned out she will apparate to Diagon Alley and stay at the Leaky Cauldron after she took a trip to Gringotts. Then she would apparate to King Cross Station tomorrow afternoon. To Hermione everything seem brighter. She gathered up the rest of her things and with a pop she was gone.

(a/n) there it is.. its like the longest chapter i ever typed.. i feel so proud of myself! review please.


	3. Hogwarts Express

(a/n): I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while.. its because school has started and I'm kinda swamped.. I'm actually taking time from a essay due tomorrow to write this.

Chapter Three: Hogwarts Express

Hermione's plan went without a hitch. But there was one thing she didn't think about. The Head Boy. The Head Boy was non other then the one the only, Draco Malfoy. The annoying git that tormented her and her friends for 6 years now. She still didn't like him very much. But it turned out he was on their side in the end. The whole thing was a front. He had been spying for the order since 3rd year. He and the boys still didn't like each other. But he seemed nicer to her. He didn't go out of his way to insult her anymore. _' Come to think about it.. He never did. That is until i said something cruel to him'_

She became very thoughtful. Thinking about all their previous encounters. '_He was always mainly focus on Harry and Ron.. I was just in the way'_ She looked over to her new partner. Fully appreciating his very good looks. He had stop gelling his hair, much to her pleasure, and let it hang messy like all over his head. She could see he was well built. _'Must be from Quidditch.'_

"Like what you see Granger?" He finally spoke. Feeling her glaze on him.

Hermione thought about it for a minute. " To be honest Malfoy.." she paused looking over his body again. " I do. That is if i was into the whole sleeping with animals thing." She smirked then added. " I could ask you the same thing. Geez take a bloody picture it really will last longer." She then opened her bag and grabbed out a book and started to read. Obviously ignoring the handsome blonde across from her.

-------------------

Draco could barely take his eyes off of Hermione. _'She's hott' _He always thought she was pretty and very witty. He was going to make a move on her. But she had to make that ferret comment. He figured since it was Hermione, 1/3 of the golden trio, it should be expected. He always was harsh to her. But it was his fathers fault. He knew Lucius wouldn't like his only heir associating with a muggle born. Even if they were beautiful. His father even said Hermione was gorgeous but it was always with a comment like ' such beauty shouldn't be wasted on a mudblood' or 'pity she's a mudblood she would make a good heir for you'. He hated his father, but he had to agree with him on one thing. Hermione Granger was a site to see.

Draco sighed mentally. Thinking back to the Great War last year. Much to everyone's surprise. Except Dumledore that is. He was on the light side. He eve killed his own father. Helped defeat Voldermort side by side with Harry Potter himself. He inwardly cringed. That was one person he hated. Along with his est friend that Weasley. He had a reason to hate them. They had things he wanted. But never could have. Friends, a loving family (in Ron's case) , and most important of all, Hermione. He has always liked her. He gave her hints over the year. He just guessed she never really knew the saying 'you pick on the one you like.' She was flawless in his eyes. He thought Potter and Weasley just used her. _' Yeah, Shes the brains behind everything. I figured that out last year. Potter was nothing without her planning. Then she almost didn't get any credit.' _

He looked over to where she was reading her book silently and let a grin appear on his face. _' Yeah. This will be the year i get to have Hermione Granger. No dumb Dark Lord, No dumb father. This is my year. Watch out Hermione here I come.'_

" Damnit Malfoy stop grinning. Your starting to scare me." Came Hermione's irritated voice. Breaking him out of his splendor. " I would like for you to stop staring at me like that too. Looking like a damn fool sitting over cheesing. Whats up with you?"

"Nothing Granger. Nothing at all."

(a/n) i know it isn't long. But thats all i could do. The next one will be alittle longer. School sucks.. anyways review please. the next chapter will be posted sometime next week.


	4. Shocking Request

(a/n) one week later than i promise.. sorry... school..ha! cant believe I'm actually writing a fanfiction.

Chapter Four: Shocking Request

Draco and Hermione sat in silence for the rest of the way to the castle. Because earlier Hermione came up with the idea if you didn't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all. So in silent they rode. When they got to the castle they were met by Professor McGonagall. She handed them their books for their courses and then told them their head duties.

" Now that thats done... Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy please meet the headmaster in his office for information on your dorms. The password is jellybean." without another word she walked away.

".....see i was going to say something Granger.. but it wasn't _nice_.." Draco sneered.

Ignoring his comment. Hermione headed towards Professor Dumbledore's office. Her feet seemed to know where they were going but her mind was elsewhere. She could vaguely hear Malfoy saying something about muggleborns but decided not to comment. Because it was Malfoy what did you expect? Her mind was on her father. Wondering what happened when he came home and didn't find her there. She didn't have anywhere to go after school. Yeah she could get a job. But all her belongings were basically at home.

" Jellybean" came Draco's cool and calm voice breaking her out of her thoughts. She watched as the gargoyle sprang to life and moved aside. Her and Draco started the long walk up to the office. Making it to the top of the staircase Hermione gently knocked on the door. " Come In" came Dumbledore's muffled voice. They walked in and sat down at the 2 chairs sitting in front of his desk.

"Welcome back Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. For Hogwarts this year is going to be great. We are being the old Rivalries to an end. And new friendships will begin. Thats why I'm asking you two to do something. Its an honor in the lease.

_I didn't like the sound of that.. Mights well ask him what._ " What? May i ask Professor?" Inquired Hermione.

"Well I'm glad you asked Ms. Granger. I want you and Mr. Malfoy here to marry." Dumbledore said with that certain twinkle in his eye that we all know and love.. well some of us love.

"Are you out of your bloody mind Professor. I think its illegal to marry ferrets.. Even in the wizarding world." Hermione said in a matter of factly tone.

"Now.. now Ms. Granger Mr. Malfoy isn't an animal of any sort."

"I don't give a damn if he isn't. I'm not marrying that prat. You and him can go straight to hell." Hermione said angrily. _What in the hell is Dumbledore playing at? Has lost his god forsaken mind thinking I'll marry Draco fucking Malfoy. HA! hes got other thing coming._

"I'm sorry to say Ms. Granger. But you don't have a choice in the matter." Dumbledore said with a firm voice._Ms. Granger this will not only help with the wizarding world and our school. But with your problem at home. Draco is a very strong wizard he can handle that father of yours._

" What do you bloody mean I don't have a choice! This is my damn life! " Hermione shouted.

"Ms. Granger if you continue to talk that why. I wont be able to ignore it. Now you will marry Draco here and thats final! Now head down to the Great Hall., your wedding starts in 5 minutes. I'd advise you to hurry."

" Shh Hermione don't comment. I'm just mad about about it as you are." Whispered Draco as he pulled Hermione out of the office and down the stair well. Once they were in the corridor he let her arm go and glared at her. " Are you crazy Granger! Thats the headmaster in there! Whats has gotten into you? "

Hermione didn't know what to say. She she just pushed passed him and headed towards the Great Hall. She couldn't believe her outburst in there. She has never talked to a teacher like that. She sighed and shook her head. _Great impression as Head Girl, Hermione. Way to go!_ She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. But when she thought about it she was seeing the bright side of it. She would finally prove her father wrong. And this was her escape. The one she has been looking for.

Looking at Draco, she smiled alittle. _Hermione Malfoy doesn't sound bad at all. Well it does. But..whatever. It sounds good to me._

_I hope this works Ms. Granger. That man isn't muggle. He could be the next Dark Lord. Mr. Malfoy went through the same thing. Both can heal their scars._ Dumbledore Got up from behind his desk. Walked over to Fawkes and petted him.

"Do you think I made the right choice? I sure hope I did." With a swish of his robes Dumbledore was gone....

(a/n) okay.. the next chapter may be out.. later today. but i know i will update next week.. if i don't have another dumb report or essay. School Sucks.


	5. Honeymoon

(a/n) wow I'm updating today... didn't think i would.. but ok. thanks for all your reviews and such. they mean alot to me... that some one actually read it.

Chapter Five: Honeymoon

She got her white dress that she always wanted thanks to Professor McGonagall. She transfigured her clothes into the one she wanted. Nobody really attended. Just the teachers. Dumbledore did the honor of marring them. Hermione felt that it was a entirely waste of time, because there is no way she would really take this marriage seriously. But she had a mission that she was going to abide by. Dumbledore finally got to the words she didn't wanna hear at all.

"You may kiss the bride."

She wanted to hurl when Draco's lips touched hers. But realized he was quite the kisser. She wouldn't dare tell him that though. She suspected everyone would treat them different now that they were married. She couldn't help but think _'What will Harry and Ron say?'_ She shrugged and figured she didn't really care what they had to say because this was her escape. Dumbledore wanted them in his office so they could talk. _Great. The old bat wants to talk to us now... When did i start disrespecting teachers like this? Oh well.. school hasn't started yet so... whatever._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Since they were now Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore said they should go on a Honeymoon of some sort ( which was two days ). They were going to Hogsmede ( Big Woop ). Now they were sitting in a carriage on their way to Hogsmede.

The newlyweds barely spoke a word. They didn't really know what to say. But they couldn't resist sneaking glances at one another blushing when their eyes met. But that was it. They didn't really speak until they got to the little room. And it was Draco who broke the silence.

" So Hermione _Malfoy_, can't wait to see Potty and Weasel's faces. HAHAHA that would be priceless maybe I can get that Ceevley(a/n spelling?) bloke to take some shots." said Draco with the famous Malfoy smirk.

Hermione decided not to comment. But asked a questions that had been bothering her the last three hours. " Where are we going to live Draco? "

"The Malfoy Manor of course. " said Draco as if he was talking to a yr old. He laid back onto the king size bed and moved his eyebrows suggestively at Hermione. Who cringed alittle. So trying to keep the conversation PG...

" Umm... Draco?"

" What Granger? "

Hermione fumed silently as he went back to last names. But asked anyway. " Monday... can we get the rest of my things from my house? "

" Sure... cant see why not " Draco looked at Hermione' s troubled expression. She looked as if she was about to cry. _Whats wrong with her?_ He got up and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. Noticing her wince at the gentle touch he furrowed his brow. _Something isn't right. _Waiting for her to meet his eyes.. But it never happened.. she didn't even attempt. Tightening his grip alittle to try to get her attention. Hearing her moan in displeasure, he dropped his arms and lifted up her shirt. He spotted the bruises that marred her abdomen. _Who did this?!_

" Hermione look at me. " She shook her head. He put one of his hands under her chin rising her face up so she was looking in his eyes. " Who did this to you? "

" Nobody Draco, I was in such a rush I fell down the stairs. Thats all. " She berated herself, feeling dumb for lying to the one person she should be able to trust, her husband. But she remembered who he was. Malfoy. " Yeah I'm a total klutz. "

Draco looked at her in suspicion. Clearly seeing that she was lying. But decided to let it go for now. So he just shrugged and planted a gentle kiss on her lips and smirked at the shocked expression. That quickly turned into a scowl. " So what you do you wanna do Granger?"

" Sleep.. Seen all of Hogsmede." She said pushing away from Draco and laid down on the bed, closing her eyes. " Touch me and die Malfoy. I don't know you that well... I don't think I ever will want to. Plus I don't get down on the first night." She joked.

"I bet you never 'got down' with anyone." He quirked and added " so tomorrow then?" He laughed at the redness of her face. _humoh kinda reminds me of Weasel.. NAH Weasel wished he looked that good._

" Draco your sucha prat. Like i would really sleep with you. I'm not a slut."

" No Hermione your a prude. And we're married we are supposed to do this stuff. "

" You probably cant get 'it' up "

"OOH I'm hurt Hermione. Right here" He said pointing to his heart dramatically. Fighting back the chuckle that was threatening to surface he turned and walked towards the door. " Whatever Hermione. Get some sleep. I cant stand your nonsense for any longer. I'm going to Honeyducks if you need me. Later. " He walked out the honeymoon suite. Out of the pub, onto the streets of Hogsmede. Keeping his word. Heading towards Honeyducks.

_I wonder who did that to her. It better not be Potter or Weasley. They got another thing coming if it is them._ He pondered on the possibilities of who is as he entered the sweets shop. Buying a few things for Hermione and himself.

On the way back to the Three Broomsticks. He stopped at a jewelry store to buy him and Hermione the proper rings. Picking rings had been hard. But he decided on a plain gold band for himself and a modest diamond ring for Hermione. Expensive but modest.

Walking out of the store putting his ring on. He couldn't help but wonder about Hermione. Things like 'is she ok?' and 'i wonder what shes doing right now?' _Whats up with that? Well those are those ugly bruises on her._

Instead of going back to the room. He went to the bookstore. Searching for a book Hermione might like. But soon figured out that he knew nothing of her likes or her dislikes. Deciding on just buying 'Hogwarts: A History 2' for her till he found out more about her. _Shes my wife i should be able to buy stuff she likes._ Getting the book wrapped he went back to The Three Broomsticks and to his room. Knocking before entering. Just in case she wasn't decent or anything.

He walked in seeing that Hermione was indeed awake. Handing her her sweets. "Hey" _Right real lame Draco 'Hey'_

"Hi, thanks for the sweets. That was real thoughtful i guess." Hermione gave him a real smile before looking curiously at the wrapped item in his hand.

"Oh, this is for you too.. didn't know what to exactly buy. he said as he handed it to her. Watching her unwrap it carefully. When all the paper was out of the way. She looked at the book in silence. Draco blushed. " I..If you don't like it I understand.. I just-" He was cut off by Hermione launching herself at him giving him a bone crushing hug.

" I love it Draco. Thanks.. Its like my favorite book didn't know they came out with a second one." She released him and picked up the book then laying on the bed and began reading. Draco stood there in a trance watching her read. Then he remembered.

"Oh and here. Thought that you needed this too." Draco said opening the little black box revealing the ring. Hermione looked at it in shock. Draco took her hand sliding it on her finger.

"It's beautiful."

"Only the best for a Malfoy."

Hermione sent him a half hearted glare then laughed. "You my friend have the biggest ego I've ever seen. I don't know what to do with you."

" I have a couple of things in mind. They both start with 's' "

"And they might be?"

" Snog. Shag."

"Draco!" she shrieked

"Hermione!" He mimicked.

They spent all that night talking about themselves. Things they liked and disliked. Even some funny jokes they have learned over the years. They even had a few inside jokes by the end of the night.

(a/n) did you like it?.... anyways.. review please.. don't know what else to say. I'll update again next week. I have to clean my room.. My mom is tripping. Bye for now


	6. Head Dorm

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

(A/n) WOW I'm updating… aren't you guys happy? Well I have been working on my other story The Killing Perfection. Which y'all should check out… well I will start updating this story atlease every other week. Well on with the story!

Chapter Six: Head Dorm

Sunday came and went. And the sun was just peeking over the horizon signaling the arrival of Monday morning. The sun peered through the curtains of the suite window. Shining its mighty light onto Hermione's peaceful face. Which was now screwed up with irritation. She opened up her eyes but she quickly shut them. The light was too much for her eyes at the moment. She shot out one of her hands and grabbed her wand and shut them. She sat up in the bed and stretched and yawned. She looked over to where Draco was still sleeping. She couldn't believe she was actually sharing a bed with him. But he had somehow talked it into her.

She threw the covers off her body and made her way to the bathroom grabbing her clothes along the way. She walked in and slammed the door shut. The door closing awakened Draco. He sat up in bed and scratched his head and let out a yawn. He heard the shower being turned on and with a sigh he fell back onto the bed groaning. '_She beat me to the shower…Damn._'

Draco sat up once more and threw the covers off his body. Noting that the room was kind of chilly he walked over to the fireplace and poked the embers that were still a harsh red color. He walked back over to the nightstand to get his wand. He muttered some words in Latin and the fire was once again full blown. He sat it back down and sat on the messy bed. He popped his neck and let out a long sigh. '_Great I gotta go a muggle town today. Just great… I might get the chance to meet Hermione's parents. I got to make a good impression then.'_ He smirked at the thought. He figured he might as well should make the best out of the situation. He summoned his suitcase over to where he sat along with some clothes and started to pack his things.

----------Bathroom-------

Hermione was standing in the shower with tears running down her face. She didn't want to go to her house today. There was a chance that her father will be there. Or even her room being in ruins. Her body shook with each one of her sobs. There was a knock on the door.

"Hurry up Hermione! We don't have all day you know." Came Draco's voice from the other side. Hermione tried to stop crying but let out one last sob before she composed herself completely. She turned off the shower and steeped out into the bathroom.

Walking up to the fogged up mirror she took her hand and rubbed at it. She looked at her face. The bruises were going away. Her eyes were still puffy from her crying but a concealment charm could do wonders. She turned away from her battered reflection and grabbed her wand and put on the spell. She then started to dry herself off. Putting on the clothes that she had picked out that morning. Which consisted of black bellbottoms and a pink T- shirt that said in white sparkly letters: Angel. She gathered up all her bath supplies and walked over to open up the door showing an annoyed looking Draco.

"Finally… God Hermione you aren't that dirty." He said pushing passed her slamming the door behind him. Hermione walked over to her suitcase and started packing up her things.

-------------Hogwarts--------

They had just left Dumbledore's office and were currently walking towards their dorm room. They were told it was a picture of a lion and a serpent fighting. They walked in silence to the 6th floor where the portrait was supposed to be located.

Making to the portrait they stopped in front of a picture where they was a lion and a serpent in a deep argument. Hermione cleared her throat and the lion turned its attention towards Hermione and Draco.

"You must be the new heads… choose your new password." The lion roared towards them.

"Umm.. Let's see… How about CORNDOGS!" Hermione asked enthusiastically. Draco looked at her with a confused look on his face. Then shook his head in disapproval.

"What's a corndog Granger?" Draco asked.

"Muggle food." Hermione answered not bothering to go into details. She tapped her chin in thought.

"I got it…" Draco announced breaking into her thoughts. She looked at him expectantly.

"…. Well, what?" Hermione said putting her hands on her hips.

"Password.." Draco stated proudly. Hermione put her hands on her hips and

gave him a look that clearly said ' Are you serious?' Much to her dismay she found that he was.

"Absolutely no!" Hermione yelled out. "That's so…so stupid! Anybody can just come up here and say 'Oh umm I wonder what the password is. And abracadabra the door opens. Don't you ever think Draco?" She cried out getting all up in his face.

"So you're telling me… That you think corndog was a better choice?" Draco said in a cold voice.

"Obviously…" Hermione retorted. "No one would ever guess it. Because like yourself not everybody at Hogwarts knows what a 'corndog' is!" She screamed at him.

"You stupid mud-…muggleborn." Draco finished up hesitantly. Hermione face dropped at what he almost said.

"Go ahead say it _Malfoy_." She sneered out. "'Mudblood… nothing stopped you before now. You know you want to… I'm nothing but a filthy, dirty Mudblood to YOU!" Hermione yelled on the verge of tears. Draco's face became remorseful.

"Don't say that Hermione… I thought we settle this thing over the weekend?" He said giving her a hug. He was truly sorry. "Remember? Let bygones be bygones?" He asked her hopefully.

"…." Was Hermione's reply. She slowly nodded her head.

"Password" Said the now extremely irritated lion. Hermione eeped and looked thoughtful for a few seconds.

"I got it!" Hermione said with glee, raising up her index finger with a smile on her face. Draco just raised an interested eyebrow at her. "Silver and Gold" she said. Draco nodded in agreement. It was a great idea to him. In fact, he didn't know why he hadn't came up with it himself. The lion nodded and swung open revealing a finely decorated room. "You may enter" it said and started up the argument with the serpent once more.

The two of them walked in with silent awe. It was a very spacious room. The décor was made up of an arrangement of crèmes and browns. There was a fireplace on the far wall where a blazing fire was burning leaving the room in a nice red haze.

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. She traveled around the room feeling on one of the many chairs. She saw 3 doors around the room. She walked over to thee first one that was further away from the other two. She opened it and looked in to see a nicely furnished kitchen. She closed the door and walked over to the other two. They were about 5 ft apart. She figured one was her room and the other one was Draco's. But she was wrong the one towards the left was a huge bathroom. She walked over to the other door and opened it and walked in, leaving the door open behind her just incase Draco wanted to follow in behind her.

She looked around at the bedroom. It was breathtaking. She slowly, but surely, walked over to the king size bed that had a black crushed velour comforter on it. Fingering it she turned around to see Draco leaning against the doorway.

"Nice is it?" He said as he watched her pull back the comforter to feel on the silk blood red sheets. He summoned their bags into the room. He picked up his and headed towards the closet and opened it. He was surprised to see that a lot of their clothes were already in there or put in the dresser.

"Dumbledore really out did himself this time." He said putting what was left of his clothes up. He turned around and looked at Hermione who was still looking around the room is awe. "So… You ready to go?" He asked breaking through her splendor.

"To go where?" Hermione asked stupidly.

"You know… To your house to get the rest of your stuff and move it to the manor?" Draco asked rhetorically. He smirked when Hermione slapped herself upside the head. "We can apparate." He finished up.

"Let's go then." She said walking out of the bedroom into the common room. "Wait a sec… How are we supposed to apparate? We can't do it in Hogwarts." She asked him with her hands on her hips.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart Granger…" He said shaking his head. ' _I swear… sometimes I think she's Pansy in disguise. '_ "We go to Hogsmede then we apparate. He stated slowly as if he was really talking to Pansy.

"I so knew that… I was just pulling your leg." She sounded more like she was trying to convince herself rather than convincing Draco.

"Sure you did Hermione…" He said walking out of the portrait hole with Hermione at his heels.

(A/n) well there you are.. Chapter 6… I'm so proud of myself. I ACTUALLY UDATED! Well please review.. And oh yeah! I wanna say thanks to you guys who did review. I will give little shout outs to you guys in chapter 10.. Till then…

Btw… check out The Killing Perfection… it's a d/h pairing also.. And probably will have more action in it than this one. Well review please!


	7. Him

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

(a/n) whoa... alright thanks for reviewing people.. i apreC8 it a lot. well heres chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Him

Arriving at Hogsmede Hermione was a bundle of nerves. Her hands were shaking slightly. She looked sideways at Draco trying to make up her mind about something. Draco must've felt her eyes on him or something because he addressed her.

"Ready?"

"Draco... ummm I think its best for you to wait at the manor for me...I mean.." She couldn't form a reason to why he couldn't come to her house. She wasn't ready to tell him the truth about her home life. She didn't think she'll ever be. Hermione knew there was the slightesr chance that her father was waiting for her to return. She didn't want Draco to get hurt on the account of her.

"Nonsense Granger... I mean Hermione.. You need the help. Plus I can't let you move stuff you don't need anyways." Draco said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

'_He'll know sooner or later.. Preferably later... much later.'_ Hermione thought to herself. She took a deep breath then nodded her head.

"Okay... lets go." She said taking his hand. Getting ready to apparate she looked him in the eye. He nodded his head signalling that he was ready. There was a pop and they were gone.

---- Hermione's House... Bedroom---

She let out a sigh of relief, seeing that her father wasn't home. Nor did he ramshack her room. She looked at Draco that was looking around the room nodding his head in a perusal manner.

"Nice room you got here Granger...." He said looking at her. Hermione smiled kindly up at him. Draco looked around the room once again. It was nice ans neat. You could tell it belonged to a girl who likes to read...a lot.

"So what do you want to take?" Draco asked Hermione. She took a look around the room. She looked thoughtful for a minute until she shrugged.

"My books and my clothes I guess...Oh and some pictures... maybe some childhood things... Thats about it really."

Without a word, Draco walked over to her closet. He smirked when he found a suit case. He looked over the clothes in the closet. He shook his head. He muttered a spell under his breath and the clothes started to pack themselves very neatly.

"Some wardrobe you got here Granger... anything that doesn't classify as 'prude'?" Draco said in a jokingly manner. Which earned him a glare from Hermione. He chuckled to himself and continued to pack books and such in random boxes and bags.

While Draco was doing that, Hermione was getting more personal things. '_We have to hurry up_' Hermione thought as she looked at her watch. Her father will be home soon from work.

"Umm Draco you take the first group of things." He nodded and grabbed some boxes Hermione had packed earlier and the suitcases he packed. He shrinked them so they could fit in his pocket. He walked over to some more boxes and stacked them up then picked them up.

"I'll be back in 20 minutes.. okay Hermione? I'm going to unpack some books and ass them to the bookself in my.. I mean our room." He added the last part slyly, trying to get a rise out of Hermione. But all she did was nod her head absent mindedly. He scowled and with a pop he was gone from her room. That was when Hermione kicked the loose floor board and started packing away the things she had hidden there into a duffle bag. Then she started running around the room in a packing frenzy. She got all she needed to take with her within 5 minutes. She thought about apparating but... then she remembered she didn't exactly know where the Malfoy Manor was.

She let out a long sigh and sat down on her bed. She looked around the room that had almost been stripped clean. She then noticed that she forgot to pack up her music. She muttered a spell to pack that up in a stray book along with her stereo, which she was sure Malfoy didn't have. That was when she heard it.

The front door opening and slaming shut. Her father was home. He was heading up the stairs. She backed up into a corner. Trying to hide herself from view. She could hear his footsteps coming up the stairs. That sound brought awful memories to her mind. Silent tears started to run door her face. '_Draco... please hurry.'_ The footsteps stopped at her door. She slowly stood. She didn't to be sitting down if he did enter the room. She bit her lip as the door knob started to turn slowly. The door slammed open revealing the silhouette of her father.

--------

(a/n) well thats it... j/k i'm not that mean...

-------

"So your back bitch.." He sneered, then he let out a cold laugh. That made Hermione shiver. She looked around the room quickly, looking around for a weapon of some kind.

"Thought you could leve for a few days without my permission." He said as he started to walk towards her slowly. Hermione tried to move back but cursed herself when she found she was against a wall. He started taking off his belt. '_Oh my god... Draco!'_ She pressed herself against the wall.

He was in arms lengths away from her now. She held her breath and closed her eyes anticipating the pain of the belt buckle on her body. He heard a loud pop and her eyes shot open.

"Draco HELP!" She cried out. Her father was seething. He swung out and punched Hermione on the cheek, resulting with her banging her head against the wall and sliding down.

"Who is this _asshole_? Your little whimpy boyfriend? You know hes just using you for sex." He said with a cold laugh echoing through the room. Draco's jaw tighten. Memories of how Lucius ran through his brain. _'Who is this? Is this her father?'_ He put his hand in his pocket. Putting his hand on his wand.

"No I'm her husband." Draco said correcting him in a cold voice. Her father narrowed his eyes at him.

"So thats what you did huh?! Ran off and got married. Don't you know you can never escape me." He yelled harshly getting ready to deliver a kick to her side. But he felt the tip of Draco's wand pointing against thte back of his head.

"You wo't touch her again ever." Draco said with his voice full of malice. But the man known as Hermione's father let out a sick laugh.

"What are you going to do with that little stick... Put a spell on me?" He went into another one of his insane laughing fits. Then looked Draco in the eye and sent a kick to Hermione's side.

"Crucio!" Came Draco's voice. Hermione's father fell to the ground screaming as pain surged through his body. Hermione stood up clutching her side. She looked upon her father. She felt a wabe of guilt wash over her.

"Stop it Draco!" She whispered harshly. "Leave him alone.. lets just go"

He lifted the spell of the cruel man. He gave Hermione an angry look but decided they would talk about this later. He accioed all Hermione's things. He shrunk them and put them in his pocket. He walked over to the man laying on the floor twitching with the aftermath of the curse and kicked him in the side. And was about to deliver another one but was stopped by a sobbing Hermione. He let his head hang. He put his arms around Hermione and with a pop they were gone.

-----

(a/n) well that was interesting... well thanks for reading... look out for Chapter Eight: Explanations.. coming soon... till then REVIEW please!


	8. Explanations

Disclaimer: I dont own nothing... but the plot.

Chapter Eight: Explanations

A resounding pop filled the room and Draco and Hermione appeared seemingly out of the middle of nowhere. Once her feet hit solid ground, Hermione pulled herself out of Draco's arms and walked across the room to some boxes that were left packed. She opened it and started to pull stuff out. Draco cleared his throat to get her attention. When she looked up he gave her a look that clearly said, 'You got some explaining to do'. Hermione got to her feet. She stood by the bow and started looking down at her hands fiddling them. She took a deep breath and let it out.

"Umm... You see what had happened was.." She barely got the rest of the sentence out before Draco interrupted her.

"Don't even continue, because I know from experince. That everything after that is a lie. So if you will please start over." Draco said crossing his arms. Hermione closed her eyes and let out a long drawn out sigh. She opened her eyes again and began to speak.

"It all started after fifth year..." Hermione continued to tell the horrilbe tale. Draco was put into a shocked state as Hermione continued to explain everything. He kicked himself, he finally was figuring out the 'perfect' Granger wasn't so perfect after all. She had to deal with a abusive father just as he once had. And for the first time in his life, he felt compassion for someone other than himself. Hermione was coming to a close with her story and she could barely contain the tears. She bowed her head in shame. Draco uncrossed his arms and let his facial features soften.

"Hermione come here." Draco said silently, as if he was scared to speak over a high whisper. She complied and walked over to him, twisting to fit into his open arms. She let the tears stream down her face as she buried her face into his chest. Draco slowly brought his hand on her back and start to pat and rub it. He whispered comforting words into her ear. Trying in and everything to just stop her from crying.

After what seemed like to be hours Hermione finally calmed down. She losened her grip on his shirt and looked up into Draco's face. "Thank you." She said with a gentle smile on her face. Draco smiled down at her and released her from his hold.

"Now lets get unpacking this muggle trash." He said with a jokingly tone. Hermione narrowed her eyes then started to giggle.

"Sod off Malfoy.."

- Time Lapse -

They were in the library sitting down. Finishing off the last of thier summer homework. Hermione was estatic that Draco had a Huge library to himself. She was a little jealous. But she figured it was hers now too.

"Hermione?" Draco said not bothering to look up from his potions essay.

"What now Draco?"

"What are you going to say to the two oafs?" He said referring to Harry and Ron.

"Don't call my friends that! How dare you say that about Harry and Ron.. look at Crbbe and Goyle.." Hermione sneered.

"They aren't my friends, lets just say they are more like bodyguards. Even though now I don't really need them anymore." Draco said pulling up his shirt to show Hermione his well toned abs. She blushed and looked back down at her parchment. Them she figured she should get him back somehow.

"What about your girlfriend? Miss PansAY.."Hermione said with a little spunk. Then started to giggling when she snuck a peep at Draco's expression.

"Granger I am insulted! I would think you'll do me some justice" Draco exclaimed, he thought that was all he had to say. But he saw Hermione rasing a finely arched eyebrow at him. "She isn't my girlfriend.. stalker maybe.. but girlfriend? You gotta be kidding Granger. To tell the truth I always liked somebody else." Draco said quickly looking down at his essay. So Hermione couldn't see the red hue on his cheeks.

"Who?" Hermione asked, suddenly feeling bad that she was keeping him from marrying the girl he had liked for years. Guilt washed over her, thinking that she had somehow ruined his future. Sure they had become friends over the last few weeks but that didn't really mean anything. Seeing the sad look cross over her face, Draco reached out his hand and grabbed hers, giving it a squeeze. Hermione looked up into his gray eyes.

"You, Hemione... I've always liked you." He confessed, letting go of her hand and standing up over to walk over to her side of the table to pick her up into his arms to embrace her. Hermione was in shock. Draco Malfoy her enemy for six long years was saying that he liked her the whole time. It was to much to take in a once. She felt his arms loosen. Thinking that the little hug was over she started to pull away but only to be pulled back in for a kiss. That was the third time he had surprised her that afternoon. But she wasn't going to complain anytime soon. She started to return the kiss. When Draco and her finally parted for some much needed oxygen. Draco looked down at a flushed Hermione he smirked.

"So... Are you going to answer my question now?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to tell them that you and I fell in love a long time ago. And have been going out in secret since after I slapped you in our third year." She said all in a matter fact type of tone of voice.

"That's kinda believable. I'll use that excuse for my so called friends. Let try to not get our stories mixed up." He said, Hermione nodded in agreement and then pulled away from his arms and sat back down, picking up her quill and started the scratching on the piece of pachment again. Draco looked at her in wonderment for a moment then sat down across from her again and then started to work on his essay once again. Then something popped in his head. "Don't you think it would be a good idea to come up with then details of the little 'love' story we have here"

Hermione thought about it. And nodded her head knowing that Lavender and Patavi (spelling?) would play 121 questions with her. So they started to discuss the little kinks in the plan, until a house elf came in telling them dinner was being served. Hermione got the determined look on her face and was about to comment.

"Not the SPEW thing again. Lets just eat Granger.." Draco said walking out the library leaving a stunned Hermione in his wake. She collected herself silently telling herself she'll let him have it at dinner.

-

(a/n) well thats it! Next Chapter they are on their way to school om the Hogwarts Express. Till then Review! and thanks to all those you already have reviewed.. i luv ya all!


	9. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... but the plot.. once again.

Chapter Nine: New Beginnings

"Hermione... get up!" Draco yelled, shaking the sleeping form of Hermione, whom was out like a light. She mumbled something that strangely sounded like "Two more minutes please!" or "I wanna ride the pony..." Draco held back a laugh much preferring the latter comment. He took a deep breath and walked to the bathroom. He picked up a cup and filled it with water. He walked back into the bedroom with an evil smirk etched on his face. He got close enough to pour the water over Hermione's head, when she popped up.

"Don't even try it!" She screamed, shoving him away from her.

"How did you know? Were you awake the whole time?" Draco groaned out. The evil smirk was now long forgotten.

"No I wasn't awake the whole time! Remember who my friends are? Honesty, do you think they haven't tried that on me many times before? Plus I heard the water running." Hermione said as she got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. She noticed Draco was already dressed, and assumed he had already taken one.

"Hurry up the train leaves in like an hour and a half." Draco said while he looked at his and her trunk making sure they had everything else they wanted to bring. Since they already had their stuff unpacked at school.

"Got it!" Hermione replied closing the door with a slam. Draco shook his head. Think that they might miss the train cause girls tended to take hours to do these things. So he decided he should go down and tell the driver to load the trunk for him and get the car warmed up.

20 minutes later he returned to the room and was surprised to see Hermione out of the bathroom and dress. She was putting on her jacket. Her hair was still wet but she didn't want to use a simple drying charm.

"So are you ready to go?" He asked her. She nodded and smiled. She walked out the bedroom door, heading towards the staircase. Leaving Draco behind thinking '_Man this is my kinda girl'_

King Cross Station --

The town car pulled up in front of the train station. They automatically got out of the car and waiting for the driver to get their single trunk.

"Ready for the inevitable?" Draco asked her while putting the trunk on the trolley.

"Not really... put I guess I have no choice." Hermione answered as they set out for platform 9 ¾. Finally coming across the portal they both took a deep breath, closing their eyes and joining hands, they stepped through it together.

They opened their eyes to reveal the crimson train with Hogwarts Express inscribed on the side in gold letters. They dropped each other's hands. Draco leaned over and gave Hermione a quick peek on the cheek when he found nobody was looking. Then he pulled the trolley over to the train boarding it with their trunk. Hermione came to her senses a few seconds as well and boarded the train.

She immediately headed towards the compartment that her friends were always in. Her thoughts were mainly on whether she would have friends after all this. She didn't like the fact she was lying to them about the marriage. But she has been lying to them for years now.

Finally making it to the compartment, she took a deep breath and put on a cheerful smile on her face and opened the door.

"HERMIONE!" was what she was greeted with. She looked around at Ron, Harry, and Ginny. She greeted them all with a big hug. But not one of them seemed to notice the ring on her finger as of yet.

"'Mione, why didn't you write us?" asked Ron.

"Yeah..." chirped Ginny.

"Well I had a busy summer." Hermione answered nervously.

"Its alright Hermione." said Harry, who ran his eyes over her profile, stopping on the diamond ring on her finger. "I'll say you've had a very busy summer. So, whose the lucky bloke?" He asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Um... You see what had happened was th-" She was cut off by the opening of the compartment door. '_Bad timing..'_

Other End Of The Train --

Draco entered the compartment he has been sitting in for 6 years now. He looked around and saw the same old idiots, well except Blaise Zabini. Pansy immediately ran over to attach herself to Draco's arm, only to get pushed off. She opened her mouth to say something, but Draco held up his hand to show off his wedding ring.

"Wow.. Draco never thought you would get tied down." Blaise said patting him on the back. Pansy screamed and ran out of the compartment in anguish. (a/n HA!)

"Who is it Draco? Does she go to our school?" Crabbe asked dumbly.

"Yeah... she goes here." Draco said boredly, shining his ring.

"Who is it mate?" Blaise said with a hint urgency in his voice.

"Granger.." Draco said smirking at the looks on their faces. He waved goodbye and headed out the compartment. Heading towards where he knew Hermione was sitting. It was like second nature to him. Since he always paid them a visit at the beginning of each on the train.

He made it to the door and opened it and looked around at the occupants in it. His eyes landed on Hermione who was shaking her head. Seemingly trying to tell him something. Whatever it was he chose to ignore it.

"Well... well... what do I have here? Potty, Weasel, and Weaselette." He started with a smirk on his face. He loved how that go mad over the smallest little things. "I see Weasel that you got some new robes.. but I wont even start on that." He looked over at Hermione who was holding her head, shaking it in distress.

"What are you looking at her for Malfoy?" Harry sneered at Draco. Ron stood up and was rolling up his sleeves. Ginny didn't even bother to hesitate, her wand was already aimed at Draco's throat. Draco raised an eyebrow at her and opened his mouth to say something. But Hermione beat him to it.

"Lower your wand now, Ginny. Or you'll regret it." Hermine said in a cold voice. Ginny complied and looked up at Hermione in fear and confusion. Just then realization just dawned on Harry and Ron.

"What do you think your doing 'Mione! This is Malfoy!" yelled a peeved Ron. He sat down with obvious distress.

"Come to think about it... He didn't say anything to Hermione when he entered. Whats really going on?" Harry asked in a deathly calm voice.

Well to answer your question earlier.. Its Draco, hes the lucky bloke." Hermione said quietly looking down. Draco quickly walked over to her and put his arm protectively over her waist.

"Tell me this is just some sick joke!" Ron screamed covering his face with his hands.

"No joke Weasel, shes my wife." Draco said with a little hint of a smirk on his face.

"You dirty mudblood whore! How could you do that to me- I mean us!" Cried Harry in anguish.

Draco pulled out his wand quickly and hit pointed to Harry's Adam's apple. "Don't call her that!" He warned him with a murderous glint in his eyes.

"What? Mudblood or whore?" Harry said narrowing his eyes as if to challenge Draco. "They're both true if you ask me.." He said coldly. Before Draco had a chance to mutter a spell, Hermione had punched Harry square in the jaw.

"You bitch!" he spat with a drop of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. "You're going to regret that Mudblood." He shouted as he pulled out his wand, pointing it at Hermione.

Ron and Ginny were shocked at the sudden change in Harry's behavior. But were brought out of their splendor when he turned his wand on Hermione, looking fully ready to cast an unforgivable curse. Ron ran up behind Harry and grabbed him roughly, throwing him across the compartment.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you Harry!" Ron yelled, all red in the face.

"What? So your taking her side this time eh? Suit yourself Weasley." Harry said standing up, getting ready to exit. "Watch your back _Malfoy_." he sneered at Hermione and walked out.

"That was not Harry who just walked out that door." Ginny said settling on a seat by the window.

"Who else was it Weaslette? Santa Claus? The Easter fucking bunny?" Draco said angrily. He needed someway to vent his anger and Ginny was a good object.

"Don't talk to me like that you.. you.. you bloody ferret." Ginny said with a hard stare directed at Draco. " Besides I know Harry and that wasn't like him at all."

"He has a point Ginny. Oh my god.. I'm agreeing with a Malfoy!" Ron said slumping into a seat holding his head once again.

All of the sudden the compartment door opened and in walked Harry, who had a lost expression on his face. He looked around at all the evil glares directed towards him, with the collection of wands too. He raised up his hands in a surrendering gesture and said...

"Whoa! What did I do?"

(a/n) wow! I am off schedule... this wasn't supposed to be updated till like after my other fic The Killing Perfection.. which is also a HP fan fic... but I felt that this one had to be done first...I hope you likes this chapter.. until next time REVIEW!


	10. A New Mystery

Chapter Ten: A New Mystery

"What do you mean 'What did I do!'" yelled Hermione in tears. Everyone saw this and opened their mouth to hurl a curse towards Harry.

"Wait, let me explain!" Harry screamed raising up his hands, backing up against the compartment door.

"There isn't anything to explain Potter, you were about to attack my wife!" Draco sneered at him. Harry looked lost for a minute.

"Wife! Hold up! I just came to in the bloody loo! Somebody stunned me, and there I was on floor or that filthy bathroom for an hour. Then some took some of hair and overall, I have had a very bad day." Harry finished breathing hard, he looked around at everyone.

"Okay, hes lying lets hex him." Ron said raising his up his wand.

"Hes telling the truth.." Draco said lowering his wand, then putting his arm around Hermione's waist, gently navigating her to a seat.

"How can you be so sure?" Ron said narrowing his eyes in a very hateful glare towards Harry.

"Sixth sense you can say. I could always tell when someone is lying. It comes in handy more often than not." Draco drawled. Ron put his wand away but still looked wearily at Harry. Ginny on the other hand didn't need anymore reassurance, she had the itching desire to say 'I told you so'. But she decided against it, there was already enough tension in the room. So she slipped her wand back into her pocket taking a seat.

"Why are you guys so mad at me anyway? I mean I come back to the compartment and get attacked." asked a very confused Harry, hesitating on taking a seat next to Ron, who was still giving him a dirty look. Hermione started to explained what had happen. Then after that she started to explain the marriage to Draco to Harry. When all was said and done she was kinda whipped out. She laid her head on Draco's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"So how was your summer?" Hermione asked Harry with her eyes still closed.

"Better than usual, The Dursley's don't mess with me now that I am of age. Think I'm going to turn them into slugs or something. Quite amusing." Harry said with a grin. Things started to loosen up after that. They settled into a nice conversation. Only getting interrupted when Neville entered the compartment asking for his toad, Trevor. Which they all replied in unison "NO!" He thanked them and headed back out the compartments. No one noticing the evil glare he shot towards Hermione and Draco.

( -- ) Great Hall ( -- )

"Oy! He doesn't look like a first year to me!" Ron whispered to Hermione pointing to a very handsome dark brown hair, and ocean blue eyes.

"Didn't you ever stop to think, that he changed from another wizarding school?" Ginny said bluntly.

"Shut up Virginia, I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Hermione." Ron replied hotly.

"Didn't you ever stop to think, that he changed from another wizarding school?" Hermione said repeating the same question the Ginny asked. Ron glared at her and turned to say the same thing to Harry, who they guess gave him a answer he wanted to hear.

"He's quite handsome. Don't you think Hermione?" Ginny whispered eying the latest addition to Hogwarts' male students appreciately.

"Yeah, Hes like the dark silent type.. But I've always had a thing for blondes with silver eyes." She said slyly.

"Yeah, he doesn't have a thing on Draco." Ginny said with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Hes mine Gin.." Hermione said jokingly. Her glaze shifted from the new 'first' year to her husband. Whom just looked up to meet her stare and smirked. She smiled at him and winked. She let out a giggle when he raised an blonde eyebrow. '_He's so cute... Come on girl, this is Malfoy. Yeah but he is my Malfoy.' _she thought and smirked.

"Jeremy Jackson... cute name.. I'm going to call him Jay Jay." Ginny voice brought Hermione from her staring contest with Draco.

"Who?" asked Hermione confused.

"The handsome dude. Hes in your year, Hes about to be sorted." Ginny said pointing to him. Jeremy was walking to the stool, he had a cocky aura around him. He sat down and looked around the Great Hall. His eyes landed on Hermione. He smiled and winked at her.

"Did you see that 'Mione? He just winked at you!" Ginny squealed. Hermione ignored her and sent a glare towards him. He just smiled and kissed towards her. She scowled and looked away from him. "Hes a prat.. I can already tell."

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted.

"He can't be all that bad. Hes in our house." Harry said cutting in their conversation. Jeremy walked straight to the vacant seat next to Hermione, not once taking his eyes off of her.

" Jeremy Jackson... and you are?" He asked in a smooth voice holding out his hand to her.

"Hermione Malfoy." She replied shaking his hand then dropping it as if it burned her. But played it off with a big fake smile. There was something about this guy that she did not like at all. She played with the ring on her finger, hoping he will notice it and take a hint. But he didn't.

"Thats a beautiful name. So..." He started but he was cut off by Dumbledore's yearly speech. Which consisted of the same stuff. The rules and that the forbidden forest is of course forbidden. He also annouced some upcoming events that would be also happening that year. It came time to say who made Head Boy and Girl that year.

"As for Head Boy and Girl... Hermione Malfoy and Draco Malfoy." Concluded Dumbledore. The Great Hall filled with applause. But you could hear mumbles about why Hermione's last name is Malfoy. The claps came to a stop once the food appear on the platters in front of them.

"So that Draco guy is your cousin?" Jeremy asked ignoring Ron and Harry's snickers.

"No Jeremy, Draco is my husband." said Hermione as if she was discussing the weather. She raised up her hand showing him her ring, throwing a glance at Draco who was at the next table over laughing. Jeremy on the other hand was looking chestfallen and spiteful at the sametime. Dumbledore stood up once again and raised his hand to silence the Great Hall.

"I forgot to mention that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have gotten married over the summer holiday." He said smiling with that twinkle in his eye. He sat back down and struck up a conversation with Lupin, he was returning to be the DADA teacher.

(-- Draco -- )

Draco scowled when he saw Jeremy eying his wife. He had to restrain himself during the whole sorting ceremony. He saw when he winked at her, throwing her a smile that held promise. He quickly looked over to Hermione who was glaring at the guy. But Jeremy didn't seem to want to take the message. When he walked straight to the seat next to her he gripped his wand. He never thought he would be this jealous.

He could barely make out their conversation, but he could tell from his body language and the look on Jeremy that he was flirting. That he was flirting hard. He saw Hermione playing with her ring in a obvious manner, but the guy was so dense he didn't catch the hint.

Dumbledore was doing his speech like he does every year. Draco just listened with a half an ear to what was being said. He continued to watch Jeremy and Hermione. _'This guy doesn't know what hes up against...'_ he thought, Finally he got fed up and Charmed Hermione's ring so he could what being said by holding his close to his ear. He raised up his hand to act as if he were just bored and holding his head, when he heard Dumbledore say his name. He stood up and did a little wave around. Then he brought his hand up close to his ear.

"So that Draco guy is your cousin?"

_'No you stupid git... I'm her husband.'_

"No Jeremy, Draco is my husband." The look on the Jeremy's face was enough to satisfy Draco for the time being. He promise him and Jeremy would have a run in. Now he had more important things to think about. Like who stunned Harry and made a Polyjuice Potion, then took it. He sighed and picked up his fork. _'This is going to be an interesting year... I can see it already.'_

(--)

A/n: WOW! They are at school now... which is great. I will update this story more often now. Since I'm putting some of my others on hold. I will still continue the killing perfection, and my IY fic meaningless emotions. But I will have more time to concentrate on these 3 fics which aren't as challenging to write as the others. Well.. Review please!

Review Responses:

Angiil: thanks for the review.. I really appreciate it... and oh yeah.. I have many twist and turns for this fic.

Quills 'N Ink: Thanks... I really like you screen name... wish mine was cool like that...

slyswn28: Thanks! Wow... you were like my 3rd reviewer. HAHAHA I'm a dork.

Rani Singala: Thanks for your review and I feel that the beginning had finally came to a close. Hahaha finally..

blue-eye-babe-55 : Thanks for your reviews.. and the motivation to continue with this dang thing.

Greek Falcon : I'm glad you enjoy my random author notes... cause some of them are very random. Thanks for reviewing!

Lady-Delphinea: OMG thank you! I didn't know I write that well.. It made me smile big. Personally I think my writing sucks. But thank you so so so so MUCH!

Kais Devil: Well we figured that wasn't Harry at all... or was it? Lol well I guess we have to find out. No telling what twist I might threw in there. Thanks a bunch for the review.

Jennifer Carter: I hope this chapter cleared up some things. I will give you as much as I can. Thanks for your review.


	11. Real Important Note

A Real Important Author's Note

I just want everyone to know that I will start to rewrite all my fan fictions in their entirety. They will all be redone and revised. I will start this revamping during my Christmas break from college….

I will try to do one story at a time. I will write the whole thing beginning to end. I plan to finish at least of them in a span of two months.. for each. I am in college now and yeah I have lots of work.. So maybe some of them won't be really written until the summer, where I plan to have free time. But I promise it will be worth the wait. I myself have become a lot better writer and my stories seem to have promise especially TKP.. lol and my other ones. that are intended to be a few stories put together.

I think I will start with Hero, It might not be a one shot anymore… But I tend to lean more on Sesshomaru and Kagome relationships but I guess I can squeeze out a Kagome and Inu Yasha pairing. Yeah it will be a one shot just written better and longer. I will just wrap it up better.

Next I plan to work on Love Conquers all, I might add some… wait I'm going to add a lot of things in it… maybe play more into different aspects of the story and characterization.

Same thing Except Different will be next since a lot of people seem to like that story a lot. I plan to tie it all together better and have more depth with the chapters…

The killing perfection is going through drastic changes… I may have to print it out and like mark it up and add things, changes things to make it better story…

Whoa Days of Our Lives might get a title change and a total revamping also… like different with the same aspects.

"Thoughts of a Misinformed Mind" is going to be… almost kept the same, but yeah… the 2nd chapter will be changed…

Meaningless emotions, I love that story I forgot all about it.. I plan on finishing it. So now.. I'm about to head out and buy a bunch of 5 subject notebooks and start writing when I have the chance you guys wish me luck!


End file.
